Life is a Secret
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka discovers a secret in her family and that makes her go on an adventure like never before.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story means a new adventure! I got this idea when I watched recently, Sinbad, Percy Jackson and Clash of the Titans…and this sory was born!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

5yr old Madoka was sleeping on her father's lap. They were both waiting in the hospital waiting room. Since it was taking too long, Madoka fell asleep. Madoka's mother had suffered a heart attack and she was in the brink of life or death.

The doctor came out and walked over to Madoka's father. "Your wife is asking for you", he said. Diachi, Madoka's father, got up and let the nurse carry Madoka.

He walked to the room where his wife was kept.

As he walked in, he sighed. He saw his wife in bed, pale as a ghost. She had long luscious dark brown hair. Her sapphire eyes were dull and didn't have the spark whenever she would smile.

"What is it?", Diachi asked. Ai, Madoka's mother, smiled.

"It's almost my time", she says softly. He stayed speechless. She looked at him. "Don't worry", she said, caressing his cheek. He looked down at her.

She raised her hands to her neck and took off something. She pulled out a necklace. "Your hand", she said. Diachi stretched out his hand and she dropped the necklace in it.

The necklace was a silver chain and hanging from it was a white as snow pendant. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Give it to Madoka, when she is old enough", Ai said, her eyes burning into his. He nodded. "I love you", Ai said. Diachi kissed her lips softly. "I love you too", he replied, his tears already coming out.

Ai smiled and closed her eyes. Then the machine, instead of the regular beeping, a long beep was heard.

Diachi walked out of the hospital, carrying Madoka. "So young and you lost your mom", he said, quietly.

He arrived home and put Madoka gently, in her bed.

He walked to his own, slid into bed and closed his eyes. Before he could even sleep, he heard a scream.

He shot up from bed and ran to Madoka's room. He found her standing by the window. "Honey, are you okay?", he asked. She nodded softly.

"A snake tried to get me but Mommy saved me", she said. "She had beautiful wings! She was an angel, Daddy!", she added. He sighed. He gestured her to her bed and she gladly followed. She slid in her bed.

Diachi was about to walk away when she called to him.

"Daddy", she said, her blue eyes pleading. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night", he said.

"Night Daddy", she said. He got up and walked out of the room. He was about to close it when he heard something else.

"Good night, Mommy", Madoka said, before falling into a sleep.

Diachi sighed and walked to his room and fell asleep, dreaming about the upcoming future he was going to face.

**I feel like I'm torturing you guys when I make these kinds of chapters…**

**Well bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka woke up and sat up in bed. She yawned and laid back down, covering herself with the covers. She heard a knock at her door and came in her father, carrying a breakfast tray.

He set it down and walked over to Madoka. He lifted the covers and said, "Happy Birthday". Madoka smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thank you", she said as she got up.

He smiled and set the tray on top of her. "Eat and meet me downstairs", he said as he exited.

As he walked, he took out the necklace. _"Give to Madoka, when she's ready", _the voice of his deceased wife, Ai, rang in his head. He put it in his pocket and sat down, drinking his coffee.

Madoka came down, carrying the empty tray. She was wearing her usual Beyblade T-shirt and jeans. After she washed the dishes, she sat next to her dad.

"You wanted to talk to me?", she said. He nodded. "Now that you're fifteen, I wanted you to have this", he said as he pulled out a big box. He gave it to her and Madoka eyed it carefully. She opened it and gasped.

A new mini-computer! She jumped from her seat and hugged him.

"I always wanted one of these!", she said. He smiled and took out a smaller box. "Another one?", she asked.

She grabbed it and opened it. She saw the silver chain and the white pendant. She gave him a questioning stare.

"It was your mother's and she wanted you to have it", he said as he grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. Madoka looked at it and smiled, halfheartedly.

"I just wish she was here", Madoka said, quietly. Diachi sighed and warpped his arms around her. "I know she isn't here. But she'll always be in your heart", he said, grabbing her hand and putting it on where her heart is.

Madoka's eyes wandered to the clock and she gasped.

"I have to go!", she said. She got up and she grabbed her small backpack.

"Where are you going?", he asked. "To the ice-cream shop. Dad, I'm fifteen not five anymore", she said. He sighed and hugged her.

"Okay, but be back. We have to talk", he said. Madoka smiled and ran out the door.

Diachi sighed as he watched her run.

"You were just like your mother", he said as he closed the door. It was time and Diachi knew it. Madoka's time to know her mother's past. "I'll tell her when she gets back", he said as he cleaned the table.

_A few hours later.._

Suddenly he heard a hiss of a snake. He turned. No one was there.

"Weird. There are no snakes around here", he said. "You're wrong", said a voice. Diachi gasped and turned to find a snake, preparing to attack. Before Diachi could scream for help, he was stung by the snake. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain. He then fell unconscious.

The snake then transformed into a young teen.

"Good job, Reji", another voice said. Reji turned to find a wolf. The wolf transformed into an older man. Reji grunted. "Whatever, Doji", Reji replied.

Doji smild evilly and laughed. "Come on. We need to find the necklace", Doji said as he walked out the door. Reji looked at Diachi, and smirked. He followed after Doji.

Madoka walked to her home. She was looking at her necklace. "I wish you were here, Mom", she said quietly.

She arrived and was surprised to see the door open wide. Without thinking twice, she ran inside looking for her dad.

She screamed as she found him on the ground. She knelt beside him and shook him. "Dad, please wake up", she said as she started to cry. She felt a movement and saw he had opened his eyes.

"Madoka, I need you to run and never look back", he whispered. She let tears flow out and he raised his hand, with his remaining strength and wiped them away.

"I'll always be here", he gestured to her heart. "In your heart", he said before closing his eyes. Madoka shook him. "Dad, Dad", still no answer. She then screamed with all her might. "DAD!", she cried out.

"_Run, and never look back!", _was her dad's words. She got up, stumbling in the process. She then ran out of the house and ran. 'This was no accident, someone had did this', Madoka thought to herself.

As she ran, she heard footsteps following her. She turned to see a young teen with red hair and a yellow streak going down through his hair. Madoka then focused and ran into where an alley was. She knew she was trapped. Madoka heard the teen laugh.

"What's wrong?", he asked, taunting her. He closed in on her. "Please leave me alone", she said quietly. He shook his head and released an insane evil laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you after I take this", he said as he reached for the necklace. She gasped and then screamed, "Help!".

Madoka closed her eyes and the necklace glowed an eerie white light and sent Reji back.

He stood his ground and stared at Madoka. "This girl is powerful, got to be careful", he warned himself.

Madoka, all of a sudden felt dizzy. She kept open her eyes and saw Reji was closing in again. Then her eyelids started to close.

She tried to keep them open. She could see some type of animals fighting. It looked like two lizards. She fell to the floor. Madoka was also able to see some kinds of white wings covering her before falling into unconsciousness.

**So, what do you think? I know it was cruel for the dad to die, but i had to do it~! Why? it's a surprise! Well, whatever….**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka woke up. She closed her eyes and opened them and sat up. She looked around her surroundings. It was a type of room fit for a Queen. She looked down and saw she was on top of a King-sized bed. She fell to the bed. "So soft", she said, touching the covers. Then she gasped.

"How did I get here? What happened?", she asked herself. She then remembered. The images replayed in her mind.

Her father on the floor, dead. Someone chasing her for her necklace. And seeing white wings. Madoka shook her head and got up. She saw she was wearing a type of robe. She took it off and put on her clothes, which were on the other side of the bed.

After she dressed herself, she walked out of the room. She walked in the long halls. All were either a blue or a white. Pillars were set in the halls. She walked at the end and found a door.

"Weird, this wasn't here", she said as she opened it.

She saw some people sitting down and a throne at the end. A man with red spiky hair sat at the throne. As she closed the door, all eyes were on her. "Uh..excuse me, but where am I?", she asked, blushing slightly.

The man sitting at the throne walked up to her and stopped when he was facing her. He then did the unthinkable.

He laughed and hugged Madoka. "Madoka, you're so big! Look at you!", he exclaimed.

He let go of her and poked her stomach. "You're skinny", he said. Madoka stepped back and asked, "How do you know me?". He smiled.

"I'll tell you later", he said.

He sat down and gestured her to do the same.

As she sat down, she noticed the other teens sitting with them. "Oh, I totally forgot!", he said, face palming himself. "Let me introduce myself and the others".

"I'm Ryo and this is my son, Ginga", he pointed to the other red haired teen. He smiled.

"That over there is Kyouya and Benkei", he pointed to a dark haired green and purple haired one. Kyouya nodded and Benkei was too busy eating.

"Over there is Yuu, Kenta, and Tsubasa", he pointed to a white haired, orange haired and green haired boys. Yuu and Kenta waved and Tsubasa simply nodded. Ryo looked around. "You'll meet others but where is", he looked around. He shrugged. "You'll meet him later", he said as he got up.

He sat at his throne and everyone sat around him.

Ryo looked at her and said, "Time to tell you the truth". He lifted something form his neck. Madoka gasped. It was the same necklace she had except for the color was a bright orange.

"Let me show you what it does. Oh, I think you should sit down. It might be too much for you", he said. Madoka shook her head. "I'm fine, go on", she said. He sighed and he screamed, "Burn FireBlaze!".

Suddenly an orange light surrounded him and it disappeared only leaving a bright and on fire Phoenix. Madoka gasped and fell. But she was caught by Ginga. "Thank you", Madoka said quietly. Ginga smiled. "No problem", he replied.

The Phoenix flew around Madoka. "See I can turn into this whenever I say that but only in times of need", he explained as he transformed back into himself. Madoka nodded and asked, "Can they all do it?".

Ryo nodded. "Yuu and Kenta are still practicing", he said. "Okay, I need everyone to transform!", he ordered.

They all stood in a straight line, excluding Yuu and Kenta, who were with Madoka.

Ginga screamed, "Pegasus!" and he transformed into a real life Pegasus.

It went on with the others. Kyouya, by screaming Leon, he transformed into a Lion. Benkei, by shouting B-B-B-Bull, he formed into a red bull.

Tsubasa transformed into an Eagle by screaming Aguila.

Ryo looked around once more. "Where is he?", he asked. Then they heard a voice shout out, "L-Drago!". Out from the shadows flew out a purple dragon. He flew around Ryo, frightening him. Yuu jumped up and down.

"Stopped that!", Ryo commanded. The dragon stopped and disappeared only to reveal a young teen with white hair and a red streak on the side. "Ryo, you could never take a joke", he said.

Madoka was stunned by him. He had the most amazing eyes. They can never top hers. She brought herself to reality. "So everyone has a necklace like mine, minus the color?", she asked, revealing her necklace. Ryo gasped and snapped his fingers.

"Ryuuga, get me that necklace", he ordered. Ryuuga walked over to her and grabbed hold of the necklace. "Hey leave me alone!", she said. But then he was sent flying to the wall. He groaned and got up. He looked at his hand and gasped.

On his hand was a burnt mark.

Ryo sighed. He walked over to Madoka and eyed the necklace. "It was Ai's", he said softly. Madoka gasped softly. "That's my mom's name", she said. Ryo smiled. "Come on, we have much to talk about", he said as he walked out and Madoka following. She was already walking to the room in which she had slept but Ryo stopped her.

"Let me show you to your room", he said. They walked a long hall way and windows were on the walls. And for the first time, she looked through. She gasped at what she saw.

All she could see were clouds and the sun shone brightly.

"Where are we?", she asked. "In another world, where your mother lived before she left", he said. 'My mother lived here?', she thought to herself. He opened a door to reveal a gigantic room. It almost looked like Madoka's back home but it felt different. She saw a picture. It was her mother, smiling. Her brown hair shining in the sun and her sapphire eyes glowing.

He sat down. She sat next to him and stayed silent.

"Your mother built this for you. She was going to bring you here when you were younger but she couldn't", he said, his smile disappearing. Madoka held her necklace close to her. She couldn't take it. She broke out in tears and Ryo hugged her for consolation.

After she calmed down, he let her go. He walked to the door and before he got out, he said, "Get some rest".

Madoka looked around the room. It had lots of her favorite stuff. She saw the computer at the corner.

She laid down in her bed. Madoka cried a bit more. "Mom was here and", she gasped. "May be that was what dad wanted to talk about", she said remembering what he said.

She yawned and took off her clothes and put on a nightgown. She slid in her bed and fell asleep.

**That was it for today!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, I couldn't use the laptop for the weekend...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka walked through the garden. She saw all the flowers surrounding her. At the end, she saw a fountain. There she saw a woman sitting down.

She had brown hair and she looked like she was sleeping.

Madoka looked closely and gasped. It was her mother!

She ran towards her. "Mom", she shouted. Her mother turned and smiled. Then she disappeared from the fountain.

Madoka opened her eyes and sat up. She cried a bit. "It was only a dream", she said to herself and fell back to sleep.

The sun shone through her window and the rays hit her face. She yawned and sat up. She got off her bed and walked to her bathroom. She almost fainted at the sight. There was a Jacuzzi, a white tub, and a small chandelier on top, hanging. She turned on the water and slid in.

After she took her shower, she got dressed and decided to look around her room. For the first time, she had noticed she had a balcony.

She opened the doors and saw the outside. Below was Yuu, Kenta, and Ryo. Ryo was telling them something and Yuu and Kenta nodded.

"I wonder how I can get down there", Madoka said to herself. Her necklace then shone and she was transported where they were.

Yuu stopped what he was doing and jumped on Madoka. "Hi!", he shouted. Madoka nodded and ruffled his hair. Kenta and Ryo nodded in her direction. "What are you guys doing?", she asked.

"They are practicing their shift-shapes", Ryo replied. "Kenta, go first", he ordered. Kenta nodded and screamed out, "Sagittario!". His necklace shone a yellow light and it surrounded him.

It disappeared to leave only a small centaur. Kenta laughed. "I finally did it!", he shouted in glee. Madoka clapped for him.

Yuu ran up. "My turn!", he shouted. "Libra!", he screamed. A orange-yellow light surrounded him and disappeared. Yuu looked the same.

He groaned. "How come I didn't change?", he asked. Ryo thought and shook his head. He laughed suddenly and the other three gave him a questioning glance.

"Yuu, you don't have an animal, you are life", Ryo said to Yuu, who didn't understand a thing he had said.

"Well, you just don't have an animal", he said plainly. Yuu then frowned and started crying.

Ryo stood up and Madoka knelt beside Yuu and hugged him.

"Don't worry. You have all the wisdom", she said. Yuu looked at her. "How?", he asked. "Well, you can read people's minds and find out their secrets and what they are planning", she gave an example.

Yuu smiled and hugged Madoka, tightly. She patted him. He let go and ran with Kenta. "Bye Ryo! And thank you, Madoka!", he screamed as they ran.

Madoka laughed. "He is so adorable!", she squealed. Ryo sighed. "I guess", he replied.

Then Ryo slapped himself. "I totally forgot that we are having a party today for welcoming you", he said. Madoka blushed. "No. please you didn't have to do that", she said. He smiled.

"The others are already staring it", he said. "Now go to your room and get ready or at least sleep for a while", he added. Madoka nodded and walked back to her room.

Madoka laid down and sighed. "I guess I could sleep until the party. That dream really woek me up", she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Many hours later…_

Madoka was woken up by a knock on her door. She walked to the door and

opened it to find no one.

She looked down and found a box with a note on top of it. She grabbed the box and read the note once she was inside in her room.

The note read:

_Madoka, _

_I saw that you didn't have anything to wear, so I thought you would like this. It was an old gown your mother wore when she was living here_

_See you at the party, Ryo._

_P.S. the party starts at 7:00!_

She looked at the clock and saw it was…6:00! She sighed. She had some time to get ready.

She opened the box and gasped. It was a blue dress. It looked like a sky blue mixed with a dark blue. It looked stunning.

Madoka took a quick shower and she got dressed. The dress fit her perfectly and it really showed off her curves. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "So this was yours mom", she said.

She put on the flats it came in the box and posed in the mirror. She liked how the necklace shone. Madoka smiled and looked one more left her hair the way it always is and she walked out of her room, finally satisfied.

She walked outside to find everyone dressed and already dancing. Yuu, Benkei and Kenta were dancing with each other. Kyouya, Tsuabasa, and Ryuuga were sitting down. Ginga was dancing and when he saw Madoka, he walked over to her.

"Wow", he said, looking at her. She blushed. "Thanks", she said.

He pulled on her arm. "Let's dance", he said pulling her into the dance floor. She smiled and shook her head. "Later", she said walking to the table and sitting down.

Ryo looked from the tables. He smiled. He walked over to Madoka. "You look like your mother", he said. Madoka looked down and looked back up and smiled.

Then a song played and Ginga ran to Madoka. "You are dancing for this song!", he ordered. Madoka smiled and let him pull her onto the dancefloor. Ryo smiled and walked over to the other three.

"Go dance and have fun!", he shouted. Kyouya, Tsubasa, and Ryuuga groaned and were pulled into the dancing by Yuu and Kenta.

They all danced happily and the tune was catchy. **(A/N: Just imagine them dancing like in the Movie, Tangled, when they are having the dance in the kingdom! And imagine the song playing, too!)**

Ginga spun Madoka and she closed her eyes, actually having fun. She could hear Yuu laughing along with Kenta. Then they started clapping. She jumped and she continued to dance.

Madoka let her feet move her and the music stopped. She opened her eyes to be in the arms of Ryuuga. She tried hard not to blush, but was unsuccessful. Gladly, he didn't see.

She was about to let go of him when he pulled her close to him. "We can still dance", he whispered. Madoka blushed and nodded.

Another song began to play and everyone started dancing.

Ryuuga and Madoka danced together. They both stared in each other's eyes. Amber melting into her sapphire ones.

They both moved into the music together. It felt like no one was there except the two of them. It came to a part when he dipped her.

She gasped, soflty. He lifted her up and slowly both were closing in.

Madoka couldn't tell what she was feeling. She smiled and blushed slightly when he smiled at her.

They were only inches apart. They got closer and were about to kiss when they heard crashes. They let go of each other and everyone turned their attention to the intruders.

The smoke cleared and showed a wolf and a snake.

They both transformed into Doji and Reji.

"You break my heart, Ryo. I wasn't invited", Doji said, in a fake sad tone.

Ryo glared at him. Yuu scoffed. "Duh, because no one likes you", he said. Doji growled and Yuu shut up.

Madoka couldn't stop staring at Reji.

Her eyes widen surprise. It was him! He was the one chasing her the other day! "You", she said, pointing at him. Ryo looked at her. "How do you know him?", he asked. "He was the one that chased me the other day!", she explained. Doji laughed his evil laugh.

"Ryo. I need that girl. Can you hand her over?", he asked. All of the boys stepped in front of Madoka.

"You're not getting near her!", Ryo replied. Doji sighed. "I was planning this the easy way, but I guess we will have to go with the hard way", he said. He snapped his fingers and people popped out of nowhere and surrounded Ryo and the others.

"Transform!", Ryo shouted. They all listened and they transformed into their animals.

Ryuuga was about to transform when Ryo stopped him. "Ryuuga, get Madoka out of here! I'll handle these guys! You know where to go!", he ordered and gave Ryuuga a note.

Ryuuga transformed and Madoka got on. Then they took off, flying into the sky. "Reji, follow them and ring me that girl!", Doji screamed.

Reji nodded and followed them.

As they were flying, Madoka looked at the clouds. They were going fast.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"To a friend's", Ryuuga replied.

Little did they know, Reji was close behind.

**I just had to add the dancing part, if you want to see Madoka's dress, go to my profile and I have it there!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Im back!...what no applause…fine be like that! Man, I just love talking to myself! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka was still riding on Ryuuga's back as a dragon. She saw they were heading towards water. "Hold on tight", Ryuuga said. Madoka held tight and both flew into the water.

The water felt cold but at the same time warm. Madoka held her breath. "You can breathe", Ryuuga said, mentally. She closed her eyes and took breaths. The water wasn't crushing her. It felt like breathing air.

"How can we breathe?", Madoka asked, mentally. "I'll explain when we get there", he replied. "Get where?", Madoka asked again. He didn't answer her and she looked ahead to see a cave and a huge bubble covering it. He swam into it and resurfaced. Madoka coughed and saw they were in a type of house. Ryuuga turned back to normal without telling Madoka and he ended up carrying her bridal style.

She blushed and turned away.

Then they heard a voice. "Please get a room". They turned and saw a blue haired girl. She had a tan skin and was wearing a light blue sundress.

Ryuuga put Madoka down and shook her hand. "Hello Hikaru", he said. Hikaru smiled and looked at Madoka. "I'm guessing this is your girlfriend", she said. Madoka and Ryuuga turned red. "No! We barely met a few days ago!", Madoka said, waving her hands.

Hikary shrugged and faced Ryuuga.

"So what are you doing here?", she asked. "Hikaru this is Madoka Amano, daughter of Ai Amano", he introduced. Hikaru gasped. "Oh my God! Our mothers knew each other!", she said. Madoka smiled. "Maybe we'll get to be friends", Madoka said, smiling. Ryuuga walked past Hikaru. "I need you to talk to you", he said. Hikaru sighed. "Make yourself at home", she told Madoka. Hikaru followed Ryuuga. Then she came back with clothes. "You can take off the dress and put on these", she said before running back. Madoka smiled and walked into a room. She got dressed. She was now wearing a blue skinny shirt and skinny jeans. She decided to leave her flats on. Madoka walked out of the room and walked back into the living room.

Madoka looked around. It was like a house under the water. Madoka noticed a picture. She grabbed it and eyed it carefully. It was her mother and a woman with bluish wavy hair and striking violet eyes. Both were smiling in the picture. "So this must be Hikaru's mother", she said to herself.

She sighed. Then she felt someone grab her arm. She gasped and came face to face with Reji. "What are you doing here?", she asked, voice filled with fear. Reji smiled evilly and whispered into her ear, "Came to take you back to Doji". Madoka stayed still, waiting for Ryuuga and Hikaru to come back.

_With Ryuuga and Hikaru_

They walked into a dark room and Hikaru snapped her fingers. A whirlpool f water came out and shone brightly. "Show me what is happening with Ryo and the others", Ryuuga ordered. Hikaru nodded and chanted a spell and the image of the castle appeared. "Close in", he said. The image closed in and it showed Ryo and the others frozen. Not frozen like ice but frozen like stone statues.

Ryuuga clenched his fists. "How can we help?", he asked. Hikaru gave him a map and explained. He nodded.

_Back with Madoka_

He held her close to him. Then he started to walk away with her in his arms. She closed her eyes. 'Ryuuga, please come', she thought. Her necklace glowed and lit off.

_Back with Ryuuga_

_Ryuuga's P.O.V._

After Hikaru explained, my necklace started glowing and I swear I could hear Madoka calling for help. My eyes widen and I run out of the room with Hikaru behind me and I see Reji holding a scared Madoka. I growled. "Let go of her!", I screamed as I tackled him.

"Ryuuga!", I hear Madoka scream my name. I looed at her and I was thrown into the floor. I groaned and looked at Reji. He was about to attack when a wave of water attack him.

_Madoka's P.O.V._

I turned to see Hikaru glowing a deep blue color. "Get going!", she shouts. "I'll handle snake boy", she added.

Ryuuga nodded and transformed. I climbed on and we flew out of the water.

"So is Hikaru a animal too?", I ask once we were back in the sky. "No. she can control water and turn into water.", he replied. "She can also control some waters", he added. "How?", I asked.

"There are only some water locations she owns and anything beyond her home, is not hers", he said. Madoka nodded.

"So where are we going?", she asked. A map then appeared in front of her. "We are going to retrieve a magic stone that can unfreeze anything made of stone", he said. Madoka nodded and looked at the map.

"So we are heading into?", she asked.

Ryuuga chuckled. "You'll see", he said as he flew faster.

**So…where are they going? Haha! I am not telling! Not even if you begged! **

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Number 6 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka was still flying in the air on Ryuuga. They had passed only a few minutes and it looked like they were already at their destination.

Madoka noticed a type of castle. "Is that a castle?", she asked. "Yes. We have our kingdom in the skies", he replied.

"Where are we?", she asked. "Welcome to the City of Crete", he said. As they entered the city in the air, Ryuuga transformed back into a human. "What the hell?", he shouted. He grabbed Madoka and hugged her. "Don't worry, I always land safely", he assured her. But she wasn't exactly paying attention, she was too busy blushing.

As they neared the surface, Madoka readied herself for impact. But Ryuuga landed with grace, carrying Madoka. He let her down and she thanked him. "Wait. How did you transform back?", she asked. Ryuuga face palmed himself. "I totally forgot that in Crete, when we come to visit we turn back into humans", he explained. "Why?", she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the air or something?", he wondered.

They walked towards the gate but then Ryuuga pushed her into a small corner. "You cannot wear that here", he said. "Why not?", she asked. "Women don't even wear that type of clothing yet", he explained. She nodded. "DO you have another outfit?", she asked. "I'll go buy one and I need you to stay here", he said and walked away.

Madoka sat down and sighed. Then something crossed her mind.

"Hikaru!", she shouted.

_With Hikaru_

Hikaru laid on the floor, unconscious. Reji smiled evilly. He walked over her and proceeded to walk in her room. He looked around and found what he was looking for.

A map. He grabbed it and he left from the underwater home.

"Just wait for me, girl", he said as he turned into a snake and swam at full speed.

_With Madoka_

Ryuuga came back with nothing. "Sorry I couldn't find anything your size, so that is why I brought this along", he said as he pulled out Madoka's dress. "Give it to me", she said. She looked at him and pushed him out of the corner. He sighed and waited for her to get dressed. He then heard some ripping.

"Ready", she said. He turned and smiled. She was now wearing her blue dress but it looked different. The top side of her dress transformed into a tank top and the bottom half now had a long skirt. It had some flower lining at the end. She twirled and faced him. "So how do I look?", she asked.

He smiled. "You look stunning, wait no. Gorgeous", he said not realizing what he had said.

Madoka blushed and grabbed his hand. He blushed a light pink. "Lets go in!", she said. She dragged him into the city.

"How did you get that dress?", he asked. "The necklace glowed and this happened", she said, motioning to her dress. He nodded and walked into the city.

They were surrounded by lots of people selling items. A man neared to Madoka. "Would you like to buy a necklace?", he asked. She shook her head. "Maybe next time", she responded. Both Ryuuga and Madoka were surrounded by a lot of selling merchants.

Ryuuga pulled her out of the crowd and ran towards a safe place.

They sat down and relaxed.

Madoka sighed. "The map?", she asked. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"We have to get to the castle", he pointed to the big building in the distant. She nodded. "How will we get there?", she asked. He smirked and replied, "They'll come for us". Madoka raised an eyebrow and was suddenly grabbed. She saw Ryuuga, the same thing happening to him, he winked at her. He then fell unconscious.

Madoka then felt something pinched and she fell into unconsciousness.

_A few hours later_

Madoka groaned as she woke up. Ryuuga was next to her, still passed out. She noticed they were in a prison cell. She slapped Ryuuga and he woke up.

"Damn it, Yuu. I said to not bother me when I'm sleeping!", he shouted. Madoka giggled. "That is what Yuu does to you?", she asked. He nodded. "Annoying brat", he said.

Then the door was opened and thye were pulled out of the cell and were thrown into a room.

There they saw a man with a crown.

"Hello", he said. Madoka and Ryuuga nodded in return. "So, why are you here?", he asked. Ryuuga stayed quiet and Madoka spoke up.

"We have come here as a celebration as our marriage. We are sorry if we introdued", she said, bowing her head.

Ryuuga was amazed by how she acted. She was a good actress.

"Oh, I see", the king said. "Let them go", he said. Madoka and Ryuuga were lead into another room.

"I thought we were let go?", Madoka asked. "No. These kings think they are so powerful", he said, rolling his eyes.

"So where are we?", she asked.

Ryuuga coughed and said, "In the Cretan Labyrinth, home of the Minotaur", he said.

Madoka stayed speechless. "I thought Theseus killed it", she said. Ryuuga shook his head. "That is a legend in your world, but in this world the creature still lives", he explained.

Then they heard a type of growling.

"Do you know a way out of here?", she asked. Ryuuga laughed nervously. "Well, as we were growing up we had classes. Ryo had taught us the way to escape the maze but I never paid attention", he said.

Madoka sweatdropped and smiled. She took out her mini-computer and turned it on.

"Wait, how did that get there?", he asked. Madoka ignored him and pressed some buttons.

"What are you doing?", he asked. "I'm trying to analyze the maze from the top and find a way out of here", she said. Ryuuga was impressed. "How do you know that?", he asked. "My father taught me by the time I was ten", she said softly.

Ryuuga mouthed an 'O', and looked at her. She then jumped. "I found it!", she exclaimed. He hugged her and then both heard another growl, but nearer.

They turned and saw the Minotaur.

The creature let out a screech and raced towards Madoka and Ryuuga.

Madoka grabbed his hand and led him though the maze.

They were still followed by the Creature. Madoka entered a door and both her and Ryuuga fell to the ground. The door locked and kept the Minotaur out.

Madoka sighed in relief. They both got out of the cave and saw they were at the beach, the other side of the island. Ryuuga smiled at Madoka. "Okay, transform", she said. He nodded and screamed, "L-Drago!".

But nothing. He tried a few times again but failed. He sighed and he then saw a boat in the distance. He ran towards it and got on. Madoka got on and they were carried into the sea.

"So now what?", she asked.

Ryuuga sighed as he took out the map. He fainted and fell unconscious. Madoka grabbed the map and put it into her mini-computer.

She looked over Ryuuga. "Wow, he did use a lot of his energy", she said. She smiled and she looked out to the sea.

_With Reji_

He looked at the map and looked around. He sniffed the air and smelled Madoka's scent. He saw the castle and looked over to the sea.

"Don't worry, my little princess. I'll take you back with me", he said as he dove into the ocean and began to follow.

**So how many people think Reji is now creepy..cause I do…but he is still awesome! **

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I had so many people tell me add another chapter…here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

After another hour, Ryuuga had woken up. He was now using the pedals to move the boat. Madoka looked at the sky. It was already a sunset. She sighed and that caused Ryuuga to look at her.

"Anything wrong?", he asked. She shook her head. "No. But thank you for worrying", she said, giving him a small smile. A light blush crept on his face and he nodded.

"So this is your world?", she asked. "So much prettier than mine", she added. Ryuuga chuckled. "You're right. It is beautiful, especially at a sunset", he said. 'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. He did save me', she thought to herself.

Madoka yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. "I think you should rest", Ryuuga offered. "No", Madoka disagreed. "I can stay up", she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Yeah and you said you can stay up", Ryuuga teased. He didn't know why, but he felt different around Madoka. She is not like other girls. A smile formed on his face and he proceeded to move the boat.

He saw the sun set and he sighed. He then stopped and looked at the water. It was clear and he saw his own reflection. He then thought he saw something in the water. He squinted his eyes. Then he saw a tentacle come out of the water and before he could scream, he was grabbed by the tentacle and dragged into the water.

The splash woke Madoka up. "Ryuuga?", she asked.

She got up and found no Ryuuga. Then his hand broke through the water. Madoka gasped and grabbed for it. Except it was too strong and she was pulled into the water as well.

She held her breath and held on to Ryuuga's hand. The water was cold and as they went in deeper, the pressure started to crush Madoka.

But she held on. She wasn't going to lose Ryuuga now. she opened her eyes and she started glowing an eerie white light. The tentacle let go of Ryuuga and Madoka grabbed him. She swam towards the surface.

She pulled him into the boat and the light disappeared.

"Ryuuga", she said, coughing. He was as pale as a ghost and he wasn't moving. She frowned and said, "I'm sorry. But please wake up". Her necklace glowed and Ryuuga's necklace glowed purple.

She gasped.

She then felt weak. She knew what was going on. She was giving her own energy to him. She smiled. Ryuuga's necklace then changed. Instead of the regular purple. It now glowed orange and a tint of purple. He woke up.

Madoka smiled weakly before fainting. Ryuuga caught her and he saw his own necklace.

Ryuuga's eyes turned a dark red and he screamed, "Meteo L-Drago!". He transformed into a red-orange dragon.

"Don't worry, Madoka", he said before swimming into the ocean.

Ryuuga swam until he found what had attacked him and Madoka. He saw it was a Cetus. A sea creature that would be only commanded to attack by someone.

Ryuuga proceeded to attack it.

_With Madoka_

She was still passed out and she hasn't noticed someone else had gotten on the boat. Reji sat down and watched Madoka sleep. He looked around and smiled.

"So the scary dragon is not here to protect his princess", he said.** (A/N: did you see what I did there? I am so happy****) **

Madoka stirred but Reji hushed her. She was waking up and Reji did the only thing he could do.

Sing.

He started to sing a rhyme and that caused Madoka to sleep again. He smiled to himself and he carried her. He was about to jump in the water before he was tackled and he accidentally dropped Madoka in the water. Both Ryuuga and Reji screamed, "No! I need her!". They both looked at each other and without hesitation, jumped into the water.

Ryuuga transformed and Reji, who transformed as well, dodged.

Ryuuga sent Reji flying and Ryuuga swam towards Madoka. Ryuuga transformed back into a human and he grabbed her by the waist and swam towards the boat.

There he laid her down and looked over her. "Madoka?", he asked. Madoka slowly opened her eyes. "Ryuuga?", she asked.

He sighed in relief and he hugged her.

"What happened?", she asked, yawning. Ryuuga sweatdroped. "You mean you don't remember?", he asked, as he let go of her.

She shook her head. "No", she said. "I'll tell you later. We have to go to our next destination", he said, pedaling. Madoka looked at him.

She looked at the sea and shouted, "A cave". Ryuuga turned. "Well that could be our short cut", he said, pedaling towards it.

Madoka laughed. "You're right. That is where we have to go next on the map", she said.

_With Reji  
><em>

He was floating in the water. He sighed. "I am so killing Doji when I get back", he said as he dove underwater and swam again for Madoka.

**Hahaha! I feel so bad for Reji, anyone else? **

**If you guys didn't know what I meant in the author's note, I meant on how the fairytales would go. A DRAGON protecting a PRINCESS…well that is what Reji meant… Also sorry if it's short, I have something else planned for next chapter! **

**I have a feeling you guys will like it!:)  
><strong>

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

As Ryuuga pedaled the boat into the cave, the water seemed more darker. Madoka noticed and raised an eyebrow. 'Wonder why?', she asked, herself.

"Whoa", she heard Ryuuga say. She turned to him and gasped at what he had seen. There were lots of ships, crashed together. Everything looked like ruins. Ships were underwater and it looked like they were all attacked.

Madoka became uneasy. "Ryuuga, are you sure we are supposed to go through here?", she asked.

Ryuuga looked at the map. He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. It says here on the map", he replied.

"Does Hikaru own these waters?", she asked. Ryuuga shook his head. "No. we passed her border a few miles back", he explained.

"Oh", Madoka said as she gazed at the ships.

Ryuuga continued to move the boat. "We have to be steady", he said. "Keep a lookout for rocks", he added. Madoka nodded.

As they passed, Madoka couldn't help but notice how the ships were destroyed. Somehow, she had the feeling that something was about to happen.

All of a sudden, Madoka could swear she heard singing. She looked out to the water and saw shining figures of water. They were women and they were singing a type of tune.

Madoka gasped. "Sirens", she whispered to herself.

"Ryuuga, we have to", she looked at Ryuuga, who had closed his eyes. He looked relaxed and the sirens were coming closer. One of them sang near Ryuuga, causing him to smile and say stupid things. "I am the ultimate", he said.

Madoka grabbed Ryuuga and slapped him. His eyes opened but he was still hypnotized. Madoka sighed.

The sirens continued to sing more and Ryuuga was enhanced. But he wouldn't move. Madoka gasped. He was fighting the song that the sirens sang!

But Madoka even knew it wouldn't last forever. He will soon become a victim of the sirens.

"What was that tale that mom told me?", she asked herself. She closed her eyes to remember.

Then a flashback started to play in her mind.

_Flashback_

It was already night and 5yr old Madoka wanted her mom to read her a bedtime story. While Madoka laid in her bed, her mom was sitting on the chair next to her.

"Mommy, please tell me the same story from yesterday", she begged. Ai smiled and nodded. "You mean about the sirens?", she asked. The young girl nodded.

"Okay, well it all starts a man and women got married and they were in a boat", she started. Madoka smiled and hugged her teddy-bear.

"So as they were on the boat, the women heard singing. She saw they were sirens!", Ai said, creating a mood for the story. "So as the sirens sang, the man was going to them. And the women didn't want that. So she sang", Ai continued. Madoka clapped her hands. "She sang so beautiful and the sirens left them and swam away. The man and the women lived happily ever after", she ended the story.

Madoka smiled. "When I grow up, that is how I want to protect my husband!", she shouted. Ai laughed and shushed her. "Sleep now, my little angel", she said as she caressed Madoka's cheek.

Madoka soon fell asleep and Ai exited the room.

_End of flashback_

Madoka opened her eyes. "I have to outsing them", she said.

Madoka sighed and started to sing her favorite song.

_I lay in a sleepless night_

_And I hope it will be alright_

_I just want to dream_

_But I can't if you're not with me_

Madoka's singing caused the sirens to scream and swim away. Ryuuga blinked and stared at Madoka.

She stopped singing and smiled.

"How did you stop them?", he asked. Madoka blushed. "My mother told me a story about the sirens and how they were defeated", she said. "And she told me that story before the day she died", he voice cracked and she cried.

Ryuuga looked at her with pity and he hugged her. "Well, that story saved me. How did the story go?", he asked, suddenly interested.

Madoka looked at him. She blushed. She had remember what she had said.

About protecting her husband when she was older.

Madoka shrugged. "I'll tell you later", she said. Ryuuga smirked and he continued to pedal. After a few minutes, they were out of the cave and back into the clear waters.

Madoka gazed at the map and laughed. "We are almost there!", she said. Ryuuga smiled. Madoka could act like a little girl. But that was exactly what he liked about her.

_With Reji_

He now entered the cave and he was now surrounded by sirens. They started singing and Reji groaned. "Stop that stupid music!", he shouted. The sirens stopped and looked at him. One of them neared him and sang again. He rolled his eyes and sang to them.

_Shut the hell up_

_My song is better than yours_

_So go away_

_If you don't want to die_

_So bye bye_

_I'll see you all in hell_

The sirens screeched as they swam away.

He sniffed the air and started to swim again.

**Ah, Reji. You never lose your cool…oh also...the small songs that were there for Reji and Madoka, I made them up!**

**Haha, next thing you know I'm a song writer...just kidding, i suck at it...such confidence I have  
><strong>

**Okay bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

After what seemed hours of pedaling, the duo finally made it to the island. It was big and filled with tress and at the top there was a temple. "Do we go all the way there?", Madoka asked as she got of the boat. Ryuuga nodded. "Yeah and somehow I have the feeling Hikaru wants to kill me", he said. Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Why?", she asked. Ryuuga laughed. "I have no idea!", he said, waving his arms.

Madoka sweatdropped.

They both started walking all the way to the top. Ryuuga groaned. "Why do people do this? Can't they just have the temple at the bottom? What, it seems cooler having at the top?", Ryuuga argued with himself. Madoka giggled. It was so funny when he acted this way.

_With Reji_

Reji had finally made it to the island. Reji groaned when he saw the temple at the top.

"Why always the top? Why not the bottom?", he asked himself as he walked towards the temple.

_Few hours later_

Madoka and Ryuuga gasped for air as they made it to the stairs. Ryuuga was on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Madoka was next to him. She looked like she was about to go dehydrated. "Come on. We cant give up now", she said. Ryugga looked at her and smiled.

They got up and entered the temple. It had giant pillars and at the end was a figure.

Madoka ran to it and gasped.

It was a giant statue of Zeus. "Wow, the god of the gods", she said. Ryuuga nodded. He then closed his eyes and chanted a spell.

'What is he saying?', she asked herself. Then the statue started glowing. Zeus came to life and he stretched.

"My, sleeping for a million years can be tiring", he said. "I thank you", he told Ryuuga, who bowed. "My pleasure", he said.

He turned to Madoka and gasped. "Ai", he whispered. Madoka stood still. He said Ai. Her mother. Madoka shook her head.

"I am Madoka, Ai's daughter", she bowed. Zeus smiled and transported her to his shoulder. "My, look at how my granddaughter had grown", he said.

Madoka and Ryuuga gasped. "What?", Ryuuga asked.

Madoka groaned. "What else is mom hiding?", she asked herself.

Zeus laughed. "Your mother was always like that. Hiding secrets from others", he said softly.

Madoka looked down and asked, "Why did my mom leave this place?". Zeus then looked sad. He set her down and sighed.

"Well, all I could say it was her fifteen birthday and she was visiting Ryo", he began. Ryuuga and Madoka sat down and listened.

"And by the time she came back, she was being carried by Ryo, saying she was attacked. By that time she already had the necklace", he pointed to Madoka's neck.

"And I guess they were after her. So after she woke up, I told her the story and I did the thing I am still regretting today. I banished her", he said. He let tears roll down his cheek.

"But why?", Madoka asked, crying. "It was the only thing I could do to keep her safe, but then I heard a she had a daughter and that she was the heir to keep the necklace", he replied. Madoka gasped.

"I am the heir", she said. He nodded.

"But I can see my plan didn't work. You are now in this world", he said. Madoka smiled.

Ryuuga sighed. "Madoka, remember why we came here", he said. Madoka nodded and blushed.

"Sorry, kinda forgot", she said, rubbing her head.

"Do you know where we can get the Melting Stone?", she asked. Zeus thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, but it was hidden away in Medusa's lair", he said.

Madoka and Ryuuga got up.

"Time to go", Ryuuga said as he walked away. Madoka ran to Zeus, who had turned to her size. She hugged him. "I know my mom had already forgiven you. and I know she would still be here if it weren't for that heart attack", she said. Zeus let go of her and looked at Madoka.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Zues looked at her. "It's nothing", he said. She waved at him as she left.

"Bye grandpa!", she shouted.

Zeus waved and lightning strucked. He was now a statue again.

"So how far is Medusa's lair?", she asked. Ryuuga looked at her before answering.

"Only a few miles from here", he said. "And this time I could transform", he added.

He then transformed into the dragon and Madoka got on. They flew at high speed.

Reji, who was watching, sighed. "So they are going there", he said. He groaned.

"Why there?", he asked, annoyed. He transformed and swam into the ocean again.

**I bet no one was expecting that! :D**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank lolgirl32 to sing the song for chapter 8, when Reji sings! Thank you! **

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for Chp. 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

As they landed on the island, Madoka groaned. "What's wrong?", Ryuuga asked. Madoka pointed to the lair. "It had to be a cave", she said.

Ryuuga grinned and patted her head. She blushed and pulled away. "I am not a little kid", she said, crossing her arms.

Ryuuga raised an eyebrow and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"You sure act like one", he shouted.

Madoka sighed and followed him.

The cave was similar to the entrance of a temple. Madoka and Ryuuga entered. It was big and it was dark as night in there. Ryuuga lit up a flame and he walked down the path with Madoka following him.

As Ryuuga walked, Madoka wasn't paying attention and she tripped. "Ow", she said as she rubbed her arm. She looked up and gasped. "Ryuuga!", she called out. Ryuuga ran to her and she pointed at what she had been surprised by.

In front of her were stone statues of men. They were all in poses as if they were trying to escape. Ryuuga lifted Madoka to her feet and they looked around. "Just like the legend said", Madoka said softly. She reached out to touch the statue. It felt like rock and was cold.

She frowned. She moved her hand to where the heart would be and she screamed.

Ryuuga came running. "What?", he asked. Madoka stared at the statue. "He is alive", she said. Ryuuga raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?", he asked. She grabbed his hand and she moved t to where the heart would be. Ryuuga gasped. "They are still alive. After all these years", he said. Madoka thought for a moment. She grabbed Ryuuga. "Maybe we can save him with stone", she said.

Ryuuga stayed still. "Maybe", he replied.

Madoka grinned and hugged him. He was taken by surprise and he gladly hugged her back.

Suddenly they heard clapping. They let go and faced Reji.

"Oh, I am sorry for ruining a moment", he said.

Ryuuga moved in front of Madoka. "How did you find us?", he asked. Reji smirked. "Easy. I followed her scent", he said.

Madoka became scared.

Reji sighed. "I don't know they hid it here. I knew you would come and get it", he said. Ryuuga scoffed. "What do you mean?", he asked.

Reji turned to Ryuuga and his eyes sparked. "Well for one, my mother hates uninvited visitors", he said as a rumble started.

Out of the ground, Medusa came out, her snake body slithering behind her.

She smiled evilly and turned to Reji. Immediately, her evil grin turned into a normal happy one as she grabbed Reji and pinched his cheeks.

"My Reji finally has a mate!", she said. Reji groaned and his face.

Madoka blinked and blushed. Medusa stared at Madoka. "And she is a pretty one too", she said, nudging Reji, who pulled away.

Then her eyes wandered to Ryuuga. Her eyes turned red. "And I see he is trying to steal her away from you! Don't worry, I'll get your mate back!", Medusa said as she slithered towards Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga, your eyes", Madoka warned. Ryuuga closed his eyes.

Right when Medusa was about to attack Ryuuga, Madoka pushed him away and she took the blow.

She screamed as she was thrown. She then fell into unconsciousness.

Ryuuga opened his eyes and he growled. His eyes turned into a dark red and he shouted, "No one messes with my girl!".

Medusa gasped as she received fire ball from the red dragon, who was extremely mad.

Reji sighed.

He did the thing that crossed his mind.

"Mom! Your soap operas are on!", he shouted. Medusa stopped and her eyes filled with glee. "I'll take of you in a while, I have to go visit your aunts", she said as she slithered away and disappeared.

Ryuuga sighed as he transformed back.

Reji took the opportunity and striked him. Ryuuga groaned as he tried to get up.

"Guess going all high and mighty cased all of your energy", Reji said as he kicked him.

Madoka woke up and gasped. She got up and tackled Reji.

Ryuuga stayed on the ground, passed out.

Madoka landed on top of Reji. He then kicked her off of him. She gasped for air. He laughed evilly.

He kicked her and she flew to the wall. She fell and Reji caught her.

"Since you are going to die, let me tell you my little secret", he said. Madoka tried to open her eyes. "It was really fun killing your mother", he whispered.

Madoka's eyes widen and she screams.

A pure white light surrounds her and she throws Reji away. She growled and she attacked him.

Reji dodge and pinned her down. "We'll meet again", he said as he disappeared.

Madoka got up and the light disappeared.

She looked around and found Ryuuga. She shook him and he woke up.

"Let's get out of here", she said, her head down. He sighs and he gets up. He lends her his hand and she takes it. They start to walk away when Madoka tripped. Again.

She looked ad gasped. She lifted the object up in happiness. "I found the Melting Stone!", she shouts. As she has it in the air, it starts to glow a blue color.

The light engulfes everything in sight and then men that were statues transformed back into their regular forms. They all turned to Madoka and bowed.

She smiled shyly and she bows in return. All of the men leave after a few minutes.

Madoka jumps up and down. "I'm so happy I helped", she said.

Ryuuga smiles and they leave.

As they were flying towards the castle, Madoka couldn't help but think about what Reji told her. Did he really kill her mom? She sighed and waited until she arrived to the castle with Ryuuga.

'Ryo will have to be ready to answer questions', she thought to herself.

**I was actually going to let Ryuuga and Medusa battle but I really wanted to have Reji spell out his secret :)**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beybalde Metal Fusion!**

Finally they had made it to the castle. They landed and Madoka ran inside to find everything in messes. Everything was destroyed and Madoka couldn't help but feel bad.

"It's my fault", she said. Ryuuga looked at her. "If I hadn't have come here, everything would be normal", she said. Ryuuga walked in front of her and patted her head.

"Too bad. You're here", he said, lifting her chin up. He smiled and she blushed. He looked at her weirdly. "Do you have a fever or something?", he asked. Madoka shook her head. "you always do that when I come near you and it also happens to me! What kind of magic are you doing?", he asked.

Madoka smiled.

'Thank you he doesn't know what blushing means', she thought to herself.

"Now. Come on and do your thing", he said.

She lifted the stone and screamed, "Melting Stone!". The familiar blue light spread out and after a few seconds, it disappeared.

Madoka and Ryuuga waited.

Suddenly footsteps were heard. "Madoka!", a familiar cheerful voice called out. Madoka turned and she was tackled-hugged by Yuu. Madoka tried to breathy for air. Ryuuga ripped him off of her and Yuu smiled.

"I cant believe survived", he said. He walked over to Madoka. "Did Ryuuga do anything to violate you?", he whispered but loud enough for Ryuuga to hear.

Madoka blushed while Ryuuga scolded Yuu.

Madoka then ran and hugged Ryo, who was walking down the stairs. She cried and he patted her.

Ryo looked around and groaned. "I hate it when they leave the place like this! It's like we left Yuu on a sugar spree", he said.

Ryo's necklace glowed and everything was back to normal. The walls were fixed, the broken vases were put together. Everything looked like if no one had came in and destroyed it.

Madoka let go of Ryo and looked at him.

"Tell me my mother's real past", she said. Ryo blinked and sighed.

"Fine", he said as he walked into a room.

Everybody walked in and sat down.

Ginga looked around the room. "Hey dad, how come I never saw this room?", he asked. Ryo looked at his son.

"I'll explain", he said calmly.

He sat down in a big chair.

Kenta and Yuu sat next to each other. Tsubasa, Kyouya, and Benkei sat on the other chairs.

Ginga and Ryuuga stood standing. Madoka sat next to Ryo.

"Now, please tell me", Madoka pleaded, on the urge of crying. He sighed.

"Grab your necklace and say Mother", he instructed. "Why?", she asked.

"It will show your mother's last minutes of life. It happens every time with an owner. It senses when its owner is about to die and it records the last moments", he explained.

Madoka looked at her necklace. She grabbed it and said, "Mother".

It glowed and a voice was heard.

"You will now see Ai's last moments before she dies", it said. A screen pooped out and it showed:

Ai cooking dinner. Diachi and youngster Madoka came in. "Mommy! Daddy is going to take me to the park", she said. Ai smiled.

"Don't get here late", she said as she kissed Diachi on the cheek.

He nodded and he and Madoka left.

Ai sighed.

She then heard a slam. "Diachi, why did you come back?", she asked as she turned off the stove and she walked into the living room. She gasped as she saw Doji, in human form.

"You? What do you want?", Ai asked. Doji laughed. "The necklace", he said. She shook her head. "Over my dead body", she said. Doji sighed. "I really wanted to do this the easy way but you give me no choice", he said. Ai looked confused.

"Reji now", Doji said as he snapped his fingers.

Ai then felt something sting her. She felt pain and she collapsed. Reji had his hair covering his face but you could tell he was sad. He looked down and walked over her and walked outside.

She groaned. "Poison?", she asked but she screamed. Doji kneeled next to her.

"Little Ai, I would really tell you something but I have to leave", he said as he grabbed the necklace. Ai pushed him away with the strength that she had left.

She then closed her eyes and chanted a chant. The necklace glowed and lit off. Doji tried to grab it but he was pushed away.

He laughed and grabbed Ai by her hair.

She groaned. "Give me the necklace", he demanded. She shook her head. "Never", she said. Doji smiled evilly and slapped her. Ai screamed. Doji laughed evilly before leaving. The screen faded and turned black.

Madoka cried. "Why?", she asked.

Ryuuga tried to hug her but she pulled away. "My mom", she cried out.

Ryo sighed. "Madoka", he said. Madoka turned to him and hugged him. Ryo hugged her back.

After a few hours, everybody sat in the main room. Hikaru had arrived, and she was comforting Madoka.

"Hey, come on. I lost my mom too", Hikaru said. Madoka and Hiakru then cried their hearts out.

Ryuuga sweatdropped. "I thought she was supposed to comfort her", he said.

Ryo coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So we finally know Reji killed Ai", Ryo sad sadly.

Madoka shook her head. "No", she protested. "Why?", Ginga asked. "Because he looked sad. Maybe Doji turned him evil", she replied. Madoka couldn't help but feel something towards Reji. He seemed lost than evil. 'I want to save him', she thought.

Ryo nodded. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"Okay because we are all telling the truth. Ginga", he said. Ginga looked at his dad. "Yeah?", he asked. "It's time you know who your mother is", he said as he pulled out a picture from his pocket. "My mom?", he asked. Ryo nodded and gave it to Ginga, who looked at it.

He gasped.

"What's wrong?", Yuu asked. Everyone was also shocked by his reaction.

Ginga was lifted the picture and he replied, "My mother is Madoka's mother?".

**Hahaha! Bet you didn't expect that! Also I left a cliffhanger!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Everybody literally had their mouths hanging. Ryo laughed nervously. Ginga looked at the picture again and fainted. "Ginga!", Madoka shouted as she kneeled beside him.

She looked at Ryo. "Explain, please. Before I get serious", she threatened. Ryo nodded softly.

"Well, it all started many years ago. I was nineteen and that was when I saw Ai. She looked so beautiful that day. By that time, she was only seventeen", Ryo started his story.

Everybody sat down and listened. Ginga had woken up and sat, waiting for his dad to continue.

"And so, we fell for each other. I guess you could call it love at first sight", he said. Madoka and Hikaru "Aww", while all the boys excluding Ryo groaned.

"Okay, on with the story. We dated for three years and then I asked her to marry me. She said yes", he added.

"So that night we"- he was cut off by Ryuuga hitting his head.

"Ow, why'd you do that?", he asked. Ryuuga pointed to Yuu and Kenta. "They are still kids, you know", he said. Ryo laughed. "I forgot about that. Well, we had Ginga", he said finally.

"And so we lived happy, until that day", he said.

Yuu then groaned. "What's wrong?", Madoka asked.

Yuu looked at her. "Another flashback!", he shouted, stomping his feet. Everybody else but Yuu sweatdropped.

"Who cares? Go on!", Ryuuga shouted, already annoyed. Yuu screamed and he was cut off by the flashback starting.

_Flashback_

Ryo, now twenty-three, walked up to his wife Ai. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and then she heard crying. She let go and walked over to the crib. Ai giggled at her son, Ginga. His red hair was already spiked up and she could see his maple brown eyes.

Ai carried Ginga and gave him to his father. "Take care of him. I need some air", she said as she walked out. He smiled and played with his son.

Ai walked out, her brow hair waving behind her. She walked into the garden and there she sat down and breathed. Ai looked around and closed her eyes. She sighed and grabbed her necklace. A silver chain and hanging from it was a whit as snow pendant. Ai then heard footsteps. She turned and came face to face with an older man.

"Who are you?", she said as she stood up.

He laughed. "My name is Doji. And I want that necklace", he pointed to the chain around her neck. Ai shook her head.

Doji transformed and he attacked. Ai dodged and jumped over him. She kicked him and he was sent flying.

"You're strong", he said as he disappeared. Ai gasped and looked around.

He was then behind her. "But you're not fast", he said as he scratched her back. She fell and she screamed as loud as she can. She needed Ryo here. Ai grabbed her stomach.

Doji laughed evilly.

He kicked her and she groaned. "Either you die or that bay you're carrying", he threatened.

Ai's eyes glowed a white color and she screamed, "Never!".

She let out a light and Doji was sent flying. She gasped and she fainted. Ryo came and saw his wife. He saw Doji running. "I'll be back!", he shouted as he ran.

Ryo carried his wife to their room and he left her there to rest.

_End of flashback_

"And so, her father, Zeus, banished her to protect her", he said. Madoka raised an eyebrow. "But wait wasn't she banished at fifteen?", she asked. Ryo shook his head. "But my grandpa?", Madoka was cut off by Ryo.

"Oh he was probably watching one of his soap operas and plus he has some bad memory", he explained.

" Anyway, I raised Ginga by myself and soon I found out she was expecting child", he said gazing over to Madoka.

"She was pregnant way before she was banished", he added. Madoka widen her eyes. "So what does that mean? My father wasn't my real father", she asked.

He nodded.

He stood up and spread out his arms. "I'm your daddy!", he shouted, with a smile.

Madoka closed her eyes and sighed. She then said silently. "So everything was a lie", she said. She stood up and walked away to her room.

Ginga sighed. "So Madoka is my sister?", he asked. Ryo nodded. Ryuuga stared at the door. 'Poor Madoka. I think she needs time alone', he thought.

Ryo's smile faded. Besides losing the person he loved. He had now lost a daughter.

_With Madoka_

Madoka threw herself onto her bed. She let he tears roll down. She got up and grabbed her mom's picture. "Why mom?", she asked the picture.

Madoka then felt something wrap around her waist. She gasps and she feels something cover her mouth. a strong scent makes her feel weak.

She hears one last thing before fainting.

"I told you we would meet again".

**I bet you guys are like, "That's it?". Haha! I love torturing you guys with cliffhangers! Bye and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp. 13 is here! Mostly since people are like begging me to add another chapter..:D and here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka opened her eyes slowly. She saw that she was hanging from a type of cross. She tried to move her arms but they were tied to the cross. She sighed. She looked around.

It was dark. She could barely see a thing.

Madoka then saw a light coming in and she closed her eyes. She heard a chuckle and she came face to face with Doji.

She groaned. "What do you want?", she asked.

He smiled and walked towards her. "I need that necklace", he said pointing to it. Madoka sighed. "I said it before. Never", she said. Doji sighed. "Fine. But you will sooner or later", he said as he left. Reji then appeared and stood next to her. "Reji, watch her!", he ordered. Reji nodded.

Madoka closed her eyes to stop the tears coming out. 'I hope Ryuuga can come', she thought.

_With Ryuuga_

He walked back and forth. Ginga sat down and he was trying to recover his mind. Yuu and Kenta were both quietly sitting down with Kyouya, Tsubasa, and Benkei.

Hikaru was sitting next to Ginga. Ryo was looking out the window. Ryuuga then sighed and slammed his fist into the wall. Ryo sighed. "Ryuuga, please don't destroy the castle. Again", Ryo said.

Ryuuga looked at him. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to see Madoka", he said walking out of the room. Ryo shook his head.

"There is no point trying to stop him", he said quietly looking at the door.

Ryuuga had finally reached Madoka's room and without thinking, he entered.

"Madoka, I am so sorry", he started but stopped when he saw that he found no Madoka. He looked in the closet, under the bed, and in the bathroom. Nothing.

That was when he noticed something. On the bed was a note. He got it and read it. He clenched his teeth and he glowed a red aura.

He ran out the room and threw the note to Ryo. He read it and nodded. They all transformed.

Ryo, Ryuuga, Ginga, and Tsubasa took to the skies. Kyouya ran at high spped with Hikaru riding him. Benkei following Kyouya and on him were riding Kenta and Yuu, who looked like they were a having a blast.

Ryuuga's amber eyes glowed with fury. 'We'll get you back', he thought.

_With Madoka_

She sighed. Madoka didn't know what to do. Reji was sitting down. He was playing with a smaller snake.

She then sighed loudly to get his attention. And she did. "Will you shut up", he said. Madoka smiled. It was her chance. "Why are you doing this?", she asked. He faced her. "None of your concern", he said leaving. "Wait!", she called out. He turned.

"Please, you don't have to do this", she said. "I know you're better than this", she added.

Reji walked forward. Madoka continued.

"You're not evil. You're just misguided. I can help. Please, cant you see Doji is just using you?", she almost screamed.

He gave her a weird type of stare.

Then both heard calpping. Doji was entering thr room. "Madoka, dear. You should know Reji will not listen. He is under my control", he said.

Madoka shook her head. "No. he can break it. Come on Reji!", she shouted. Doji laughed. "He is my slave and that is that", he replied. "Reji, attack her", he said. But Reji turned to Doji.

"I am sick and tired of you. you made me chase this girl around at least half around the world and what do I get? Nothing!", he shouted, giving off his complaints.

Doji smiled. "Oh. How about a vacation?", he offered. Reji glowed a green aura and he transformed. He attacked Doji.

But Doji was fast, even as a human. He kicked Reji and sent him flying to the wall.

He groaned and he gasped as he fainted.

Madoka gasped. "Reji!", she screamed.

Doji walked to Madoka. "Give me the necklace", he ordered. She spit in his face. "Go to hell", she said. He laughed softly and he slapped her.

She knew she had to stall. Ryuuga would be here in any moment.

"Why do you even want this necklace?", she asked. He looked at her.

"Well since you are going to die, I'll tell you. Mainly because it holds great power and with that I could control your world and soon I control this one", he said. "I'll overpower Zeus, or your granddaddy, and I'll be invincible!", he laughed evilly.

"your mother is so stupid. She thought giving you the necklace will be alright and I wont be able to find it but she was wrong", he added.

Madoak then started laughing. Doji stopped and looked at her.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Well you can only take over the world with the necklace which you don't have", she stuck out her tongue.

He sighed. "I'll just kill you. The necklace will soon be free from your neck and I'll be the one using it", he said as he lifted a knife.

All of a sudden, the knife was sent flying away form Doji. He turned and saw Ryuuga and the others in their transformations.

Doji stared and looked at Madoka. "You planned this?", he asked. She shook her head. "No. I just stalled", she said. Doji then ran from the scene. He stopped and turned. "Creatures, please entertain or guests", he said as random creatures came out and as Doji ran.

Ryuuga turned back into a human and ran to Madoka. He untied her and she fell into his arms.

"You came", she said as she hugged him tight. "Well, duh. You still have to tell me what happened with the sirens", he said, joking.

They leaned in and were about to kiss when they heard Ryo scream, "Go after Doji!". Ryuuga cursed and both him and Madoka ran looking for Doji.

Ryo and the others were fighting with the creatures Doji had sent. Yuu was about to get attacked when a snake crushed the monster. He transformed and he surprised Yuu. "Reji?", he asked. "No talking. More fighting", he said as he threw venom strikes.

Yuu nodded and they all continued with the fight.

Ryuuga and Madoka stopped at a door. "Ready", he said. Madoka nodded. "Yes", she replied. Ryuuga nodded and he kicked opened the door.

Doji was standing in the middle.

"Well, let the battle begin", he said as his eyes glowed black.

**Sorry if it was short… oh and did you know it was Friday the 13 yesterday! cool but scary...sorry, I'm really superstitious!:D**

**Bye and REVIEW!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for not updating the past week! I was grounded and there was so much to do….but here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Doji stood in front of them, glowing a dark black aura. Ryuuga growled and transformed. He flew towards Doji. Doji transformed as well and started fighting.

Ryuuga sent fire to him and Doji responded with some type of claw scratch.

Madoka noticed how they fought. Ryuuga fought roughly but swift and careful at the same time. Doji, on the other hand, was full force. Just like a real wolf.

After a few minutes of fighting, Ryuuga pushed Doji and he transformed back into a human.

"Let's fight the old fashioned way", Ryuuga said as a sword appeared in his hand. Doji smirked. "Fine. Lets begin", he said as he ran towards Ryuuga with the sword pointing at him.

Ryuuga dodged and they began trying to strike each other.

Madoka could hear the clink of the swords clashing together. She was only seeing form a far. "Madoka! Go back with the others. I'll deal with this old man", Ryuuga shouted. Madoka nodded softly and ran.

After Madoka left, Doji scoffed. "Trying to protect your little girlfriend", he said. Ryuuga growled and slashed his cheek. His eyes widen and he smirks. All of a sudden, Doji disappears and appears behind Ryuuga. "Oh and I'm not an old man", he said as he stabbed Ryuuga. He gasped and turned to look at Doji. He smiled evilly and he laughed as he saw Ryuuga fall.

A scream was heard and at the door was Madoka, standing and in tears.

She ran towards Ryuuga's body and she looked over.

The blood was flowing and was as red a ruby.

"Ryuuga, you can't die", she said.

But he wouldn't open his eyes. Madoka couldn't control the tears from flowing.

Doji started laughing.

"I love watching the loved ones dieing", he said, wiping a fake tear off his cheek.

Madoka stopped crying and she turned to Doji.

She stood up.

Madoka glared at him.

"No more. You shall not kill no one else!", she screamed. A white engulfed her and it shone with brightness.

Doji covered his eyes. When he reopened them, he gasped at what he saw.

Madoka was wearing a white dress that reached her knees. It was encrusted with diamonds and had a light blue belt on the waist. Madoka had her hair in small waves and on top was a crustal headpiece. And next to Madoka was an ice phoenix. The phoenix then absorbed it self into Madoka's body.

Madoka then looked at herself. She gasped as wings grew from her back. She looked down at her necklace. "You did this, didn't you?", she asked softly.

Doji was shocked. Madoka then faced Doji.

She lunged towards him. She punched him and he was weakened.

"This is for killing my fake dad. Maybe he wasn't my real father, but I still loved him like he was!", she shouted as she punched his stomach. Doji groaned.

"This is for killing my mother. I never even knew her!", she sent frozen icicles flying towards him.

He fell to the ground in pain.

"This is for always tricking people and using them!", she kicked his chin. He smirked and grabbed her. She gasped as he sent her flying. Madoka used her wings to help her from almost hitting the wall.

He lunged towards her and she ducked.

Madoka then gasped as he tried to punch her. She was about to kick him but he disappeared.

"You're fast", he called out.

Then he appeared in back of her. "But I'm", he was cut off by Madoka doing a back flip and kicking him in the process. "But I'm faster", she said.

He was now on the ground, groaning in pain.

Madoka lifted her hands.

A light appeared on her hands.

"And this is for killing the only guy I'll ever love!", she says as she sent it towards him.

He screamed and the light engulfed him. Only the glasses were left after the light disappeared.

Madoka gasped for air and then she heard clapping.

She turned and gasped.

Ryuuga was standing, safe and sound, and clapping.

She ran towards him and hugged him. "You're alive", she said. He nodded. "Honey, I'm somewhat immortal", he said as he looked at her.

She blushed and he laughed.

"So you like me?", he asks. Madoka blushes a deep red. He grins and lifts her chin.

He leans in but then they hear Yuu and the others.

Ryuuga then lets go of her. "Madoka, you look so cool!", he screams. Kenta and Hikaru nodded.

Everyone congratulated her. Madoka looked at Ryo. He looked sad but at the same time happy. She walked towards him and hugged him.

She the started crying. "Dad, I missed you", she said. Ryo smiles and hugs her tightly. "I am so sorry I was never there for you", he whispers. She nods and sighs.

Yuu hugs her and she smiles. Ginga and the others then gather in a big hug. They all walk away towards the castle.

On the way out, Reji appears.

Ryo stands in front of Madoka. She smiles and walks towards Reji. She hugs him. "I knew you weren't evil", she whispers. He nods and she lets go.

Ryuuga and the others have their mouths hanging open.

"I thought", Ryuuga started. "Forget it", he said as he looked down.

Reji then coughed and looked at Madoka.

"What's wrong?", she asks.

"I know how to bring your mother back", he says.

**You guys DID NOT expect that!XD**

**Im so sorry..i suck at creating fights….bye and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! :D yeah, I know I haven't updated but that was only because I was really busy with school!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka's eyes widen in surprise and happiness. "Really?", she asked. He nodded. Ryo walked towards Reji. "Well, how do you do it?", he asks. Reji doesn't answer and he turns away and starts walking. "Hey! Don't tun your back when I'm talking to you!", Ryo shouts. Madoka sweatdrops and follows after Reji. Ryo and the others follow as well after Ginga calmed down his dad.

After a few minutes of walking, he stops at the entrance. "Reji, where are we supposed to go?", Madoka asked. Reji turned and replied, "Somewhere else". She nods softly. Reji points at a smaller island just across form where they are. "There. Get on me and we can go", he said. She nods. Ryuuga and the others come and Madoka tells them.

"Then come on", Ryuuga said as he transformed. She nods and climbs on Reji. On Ryuuga's head appears an angry vein. He watches Reji leave with Madoka.

Yuu walks past Ryuuga. "Jealousy", he singed-songed. Ryuuga blushed. "I am not jealous", he states. Ginga and the others look at him with the "Are you kidding me" stare.

Ryuuga scoffed and flew to where Reji and Madoka headed.

As they arrived, Madoka got off and waited for the others to arrive. "So, can you really bring back my mom?", she asked. He nods. Ryuuga soon arrives and transforms back into a human and stands next to Madoka. Ryo and the others arrive a few seconds later.

"So will you now explain?", Ryo asked. Reji nodded.

"Well, from what my aunt taight me, I can bring back anyone that I had infected with my poison", he said. Madoka was about to shout happily before Reji interrupted.

"But I need the blood of a family member", he added.

Ryo looked at Ginga and Madoka. He pushed them forward. "They share the blood", he said.

Reji walks up to Ryo and tells him what he needs to do. Ryo nods. "Madoka", he said pointed to Reji. She understands and she walks towards Reji. She stands still and he faces her back. "This will hurt a little", he said.

Madoka nods and feels Reji sink his gangs into her neck. She feels a pinch and feels dizzy.

Around Ryuuga starts appearing an aura. "What the hell?", he asked and shouts. Yuu shushes him and Ryuuga groans and looks away.

Reji lets go of her and he looked at Ryuuga.

"Jealousy", he singed songed like Yuu. Ryuuga growls and Yuu high five with Reji.

Reji uses a small cup and pours the blood he had gotten form Madoka and adds his own poison. Everybody else stand aside and waych what he was going to do.

Reji whispers something and he throws the cup in the sky.

A light appears and a figue starts to come to life. Ryo was amazed and he was at the brink of tears. The light disappeared and showed Ai.

She was wearing a soft white dress past her knees and her wavy brown hair shining like stars. Suddenly she gasps for air and she falls to the ground. Madoka rushes towards her.

"Mom, what's wrong with her?", she asks Reji. He sighs and he takes off his necklace. He puts it on Ai and she starts breathing normally.

"We who live here have to live with a necklace", he said. Madoka gasped.

"Your necklace?", she asks. "I gave it to your mother. The color will change", he replied.

He notices her face is down.

"It's my time to go", he says as a green light surrounds him and he vanishes.

Madoka smiled and walked towards her mother. Ai got up and saw Madoka.

"I see my little girl has finally unlocked the power", she said. Madoka sighs and she hugs her. "Mom, you're alive!", she cries on her shoulder. Madoka notices the necklace. The dark color fades into a warmer summer green.

Ai hugs her back. "I'm so sorry for not being there", she whispers.

Ryuuga and the others smile at the sight.

"Ai?", Ryo asks. Ai lets go of Madoka and faces Ryo.

"Ryo?", she says as a tear escapes her eye. She runs toward him and he caught her in a hug. He swung her and they both kissed.

Ryuuga rolled his eyes.

Madoka smiled. "Mom, look who else is here", she points to Ginga.

Ai looks at Ginga and without second thought Ginga hugs her. "Mommy", he cries. Ai hugged him tightly.

"Man, I was really missed", she joked. Ryo sighed. "That was one reason I fell for you", he said as he pecked her cheek.

"Well, lets go", Ai said. Ryo transforms into the Pheonix and she climbs on him. They fly away and Ginga and the others excluding Madoka and Ryuuga followed.

Madoka notices Ryuuga looking a bit pissed off.

"What's wrong?", she asked. He shook his head and transformed. Madoka got on and they flew towards the castle.

Madoka knows something is wrong with him. She will find out what.

**The end is near!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Once they arrived at the castle, Ryuuga and Madoka walked into the main room. Ryo and the others were standing there waiting for them. "Finally you're here!", Yuu whined. Madoka looked around. "Didn't you say there was going to be a party?", Madoka asked. Ryo nodded. He spoke a chant and the whole room transformed into a party hall.

Madoka stood awestruck. "I had no idea you could do that", she said. Ai smiled. "You'll get used to it", she assured. Yuu laughed and started running around the room. "This is so fun!", he shouted.

Ryo sighed.

"Yuu, we all have to get dressed", he said. Yuu frowned. He groaned. "Do we have to", he whined. Ginga nodded. "Come on. We still have like three hours for the party", he said. Yuu sighed. "But I can wait that long!", he said, swinging his arms. Ryuuga grabbed Yuu's head and dragged him to the his room.

"Ryuuga, that hurts", Yuu complained. Ryuuga didn't listen and continued to drag him. Ryo looked at the other boys.

"Well, go and get dressed!", he said. Ginga and the other boys ran out of the main room. Ryo then left after giving Ai a kiss. "You guys better get dressed too", he said on his way out.

Ai smiled and pulled Madoka. "Let's get your dress", she said.

Ai and Madoka entered a room and Ai looked around.

"You can wear this dress", she said pulling one out. Madoka shook her head. "No thanks", she said. Ai smiled.

"The what are you going to wear?", she asked, curious about her daughter. "You'll see at the party. Now go and get dressed", Madoka said pushing her mom out of the room.

Ai sighed and walked away.

Madoka then started to panic. She had no dress. She then heard a knock. She opened the door to see Hikaru. She was standing and she gave Madoka the face that said, "I came to your rescue". Madoka pulled her in.

Hikaru turned on the water and clapped her hands.

"Let's get started", she said.

_3 hours later.._

Everybody was in the main hall. Ryo and the boys were wearing their tuxedos. Ai was wearing a white dress. She had her hair in curls and was sitting down with Ryo.

Hikaru then came in wearing a dark blue dress that curved around her body and that reached her knees. Her hair was straight and decorated on top was a light blue bow.

Kyouya stared at her. "Wow", he said. Benkei wiped a fake tear away from his eye. "They grow up so fast", he said.

Hikaru smiled as she saw Madoka come out.

Madoka was wearing a baby blue dress that also reached her knees. On her waist was a black strap. Her hair was in waves and she was smiling shyly. Ryuuga stared at her. He smiled and Yuu teased him.

"Someone likes Madoka", he teased. Ryuuga hit his head. Yuu rubbed his head and stuck out his tongue.

A song played and Ai gasped. "Hon, what's wrong?", Ryo asked. She looked at him. "My favorite song", she said pulling him onto the dance floor. They danced together. Ginga smiled. He looked over to Madoka.

"I can't believe we are related", he said. She raised an eyebrow. He then regretted he said that. "Not in that way", he said. She laughed. "Just playing around with you", she said, playfully hitting him.

Another song began playing and Yuu screamed. "Tsubasa let's dance", he said. The older teen sighed. He knew Yuu would keep it up. Soon everyone was dancing along to the song.

Ryuuga was sitting down all bored out of his mind.

Madoka stopped dancing and sat next to him.

"You okay?", she asked. He looked at her. She gave him a smile.

"You can trust me", she said.

Oblivious to Ryuuga, Madoka was always nervous when she was near him. They had encounters when they would almost kiss.

That made her feel nervous.

She sighed.

"You're not telling me, are you?", she asked. He didn't answer and he stood up and walked onto the balcony.

She walked after him. As soon as she stepped out, Madoka met the fresh air. She stood next to him.

They stayed quiet until Madoka broke the silence. "Ryuuga", she said. He faced her. "Yeah", he said. She stepped closer. "Can I tell you something?", she asked. He nodded. She looked up at him. Without noticing, he leaned in, as did Madoka. As soon as their lips were about to touch, AI appeared.

They separated and Madoka faced her mom with a blushing face.

"Aw, my little girl is growing up", she said. She pinched Madoka's cheek and left. Ryuuga stood speechless. "I am so annoyed", he started. "Why is it that", he was cut off by Madoka grabbing his collar and gently pressed her lips upon his. After a few seconds, she laughed.

"Now I know why you were mad", she teased. He smirked and hugged her. He then pulled her close to him.

They leaned in again and kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did around her waist.

In the distance, Kyouya was getting paid. "See, I told you they would get together", he said. Hikaru laughed and laid her head on Kyouya's shoulder causing him to blush.

Yuu and Kenta laughed at Kyouya.

Ai and Ryo smiled at the sight. Ai looked at where Ryuuga and Madoka were and gasped softly. Ryo looked and sighed. "I barely met my daughter and soon she'll get married", he said. Ai smiled and hugged him.

Ryuuga and Madoka hugged each other and stared at the stars. "So what happned with the sirens?", he asked her. She giggled and pecked his cheek.

"I'll tell you later", she said as she saw the fireworks explode.

After a few months, Ai was able to forgive her own father. Now he lived happy and he didn't feel guilty. Everyone was happy and so was Reji.

_With Reji_

He was laying down at the beach. "I never knew Heaven had this", he said to himself. He sighed. "Finally I get some relaxation", he said, sipping his drink.

Madoka was able to live in the family she had left behind.

Maybe Madoka's whole life was secret but she didn't mind. She actually liked the adventure but for now, she wanted to use her mini-computer.

**The end!:) hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
